In the Dark
by Twilight Solstice
Summary: Sam and Dean head to Washington to tell a relative of their dad's about his passing. Not expecting anything to happen, it comes as a shock when they learn their own cousin is involved with the very things they hunt: Vampires. Stephanie Meyers Crossover
1. The Spanish Inquisition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Yep…another story. Maybe this one will turn out better. Watch the rating.

It's a Crossover: **Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse** by Stephanie Meyers and **Supernatural**

**Please review**. No flames.

-

-

-

**Prologue: The Spanish Inquisition with Bigfoot Thrown In**

"A vampire is a being who dwindles between the living and the dead. Folklore says that while vampires were gifted with beauty, strength, enhanced senses and immortality they were also given a very deadly curse. They would have to prey upon the blood of innocents to keep their existence—alive.

While not much is known about the origin of the tale, it's said to have been born in London, early 1600's. The earliest documented accounts are aged and the print is somewhat unfathomably but as far as they can make it out—they tell stories of 'bloodsuckers' who roamed the nights and preyed upon the people of London. One such account describes the experience of a preacher. He 'hunted' these vampires until his old body couldn't keep up anymore. He passed down his supposed legacy to his son, the name's been lost…anyways, his son managed to find an actual coven whereas his own father usually only persecuted those who even showed the slightest hint to be more abnormal than others, meaning he never actually got a real vampire. Anyways, the preacher's son disappeared completely on the night of the vampire coven's raid. He simply vanished. No one saw him after that and it's believed—"

"Can you cut the crap already!?" a disgruntled voice snapped. It's owner scowled and gave a grimace as he almost let go of the wheel of the car he was driving, "No offense, Sammy boy, but this little obsession of yours is driving me up the _fucking_ wall!"

'Sammy boy' quickly closed the book he was trying to read from, putting a tab on the last place he left off before turning to his elder brother.

"Come on Dean! Even _you_ have to admit that this stuff is even mildly fascinating! Plus, the weird things that have been going on around here—it's clearly a vampire."

Dean bit back another comment. He narrowed his eyes and gave a quick glance to the passenger besides him. Sam had chocolate brown hair and unlike his, Sam's was sorta long. While Dean had the more, 'mature face', as he liked to call it, he couldn't help but admit that his brother had a handsome boyish charm around him. The kid's _face_ was carved by some brilliant sculptor who modeled him after an angel…

"And the vampire legend says—"

And a _mouth_ given to him by some demonic trickster who wanted nothing more than to drive Dean _fucking_ crazy.

"Sam, if I were a nice caring brother…I'd humor you. But I have to say, one more word about vampires or blood sucking monkeys or anything having to do with bats, blood or impaling—you are going to look like some sad, lonely hobo pretty boy walking down the side of the highway."

Sam scowled but kept quiet. At least until they got off the highway.

Taking this time to relax and let his mind wonder off the current object of his 'supposed obsession' his eyes led him to the rugged, handsome, scowling face of his older brother.

Dean had brown hair, just like his except his was cut short. Out of the two of them, Sam thought Dean looked more like their father, inheriting the looks, the stubbornness, the bravado—

"Fucking dirt bag! Sonova bitch just cut me off!"

…and quite possibly their father's language. Not that Sam was complaining. Not to be too smug about anything but even he knew he probably had more brains than both his brother and the man who sired them put together.

"What are you thinking about? Counting how many ways you can possibly tick me off in one day?" Dean's voice held a trace of an edge even though it was mostly humor.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yes. I'm up to forty-nine. I'm debating whether catching your hair on fire and catching your pants on fire qualifies as one thing."

Dean gave a low chuckle and just like that, all the tension went away.

"Sorry for snapping at you like that. But really Sam, it's been weeks! We've fought these bloodsuckers before! They weren't pretty unless you had a thing for that _old _guy back there…but really Sam, even _you_ can do better!"

He received a sharp jab to the side and carefully hid a wince.

"Come on Dean. Look at the facts. The killings happened at night and the bodies were all ill disposed. Some of the victims even had bite marks on their necks! See!?"

_**Kkkkkhhhhhh…..**_

Dean nearly drove them off the road as his vision was blocked by an overly excited Sam and the photo that meant nothing but complete _bullshit_ to Dean.

"Damnit Sam! We were about to become part of the undead too!" he gritted his teeth from saying anything potentially nasty to the younger male. Sam on the other hand merely looked disgruntled and Dean was about to drive them off the road again as he took careful notice of Sam's face.

"Are you _pouting_!?"

Sam's eye twitched and his 'pout' turned into a dark scowl.

This merely caused Dean to snicker and for the sake of avoiding anymore near death experiences—_at least for today_, he kept his face neutral and his eyes on the road.

"What are we doing all the way out here anyway!?" Sam demanded, the fire in his eyes turned to ash.

"We're gonna hunt Bigfoot, what else!?" Dean snapped.

The fire in Sam's eyes rekindled with a brutal strength.

"I know... catching me on fire is now one of your top priorities but at least hear me out," Dean saw the warnings flags and knew he was treading on thin ice now, "We have some relative up here. Dad's half-brother. **Not** a hunter." He quickly answered Sam's oncoming question. "According to dad…they were close. Up until the hunting started but they kept in touch. I figured we should break it to this dude in person. I met the guy once and he was all right. Had a daughter or something…"

"We have a cousin?" inquired Sam thoughtfully. The fire in his eyes all but burned out at the sudden change in conversation.

Dean grinned. No crazy psychics today…

"And how come you never told me about this!?" Sam demanded, the hurt in his voice betraying his conviction. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Truthfully, I never thought about them much either. I guess you met him before too but you were just a baby…your memory was worse then than it is now." The slight jab made them both smile.

"What's his name?" asked Sam gently.

"Um…Berkely? Sean? Er…I forgot." Dean deadpanned at last, no longer trying to hide that fact that he possibly didn't care about this relative and possibly had ulterior motives for driving them to the middle of nowhere…a nowhere even the sun was omitting.

"How about the town?" Sam asked, his voice now had an edge to it again.

"Eh? I think it's called Spoons or something…who knows? I'll know it when I _sees_ it…" he gave a cheesy grin even though his patience was dwindling down… "Stop your damn Spanish Inquisition. Lay down or sleep or something."

Sam gave a grunt. Apparently his own patience had worn thin now…

"Come on Sammy! Washington's a very…interesting place. Lots to do…lots and lots…" Dean ended up muttering, his eyes dazed.

"I'm sure. Maybe if we're lucky someone desperately seeking a way out of this sunless hell will commit homicide…that outta lighten the stay here a bit." Sam ended up muttering as well unaware of Dean's return to the real world. Dean glanced at his brother; locked eyes with him and—

Started laughing like the crazy man Sam knew he was.

"Hah hah!! Oh brother! Homicide!? _That_ would lighten your mood!? All this hunting shit has finally warped your fragile mind! Welcome to the dark side my brother! Hey! I didn't even have to lure you here with cookies!"

Dean's boisterous laughter continued for a few more minutes and despite himself, Sam cracked a smile. "But really…there has to be another reason for this hella long trip. What are we doing here?"

Dean stopped laughing, merely letting out a snicker or two.

"Relative. Tell him then we leave. Nothing else. _Unless_…"

Sam's raising eyebrow prodded him to continue.

"_Unless_ you wanna chase Bigfoot. Who knows? _We_ might actually get lucky."

-

-

-

(A/N: I'm not even half way done with Eclipse; and I don't know much about the show cuz I sorta stopped then caught an episode here and there… yep. :3

This will be AU sorta. Yep.

Please Review. No flames.

Till Later

Twilight


	2. Now Entering the Salad Bowl

**Disclaimer**: I sadly own nothing…_weep_

It's a Crossover: **Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse** by Stephanie Meyers and **Supernatural**

Mind the rating people. And please review. It's not that hard. A simple, _"Good, keep writing_." Would work for me cuz seriously, almost fifty hits on the last chapter… and people not reviewing is sorta making me paranoid… -.-;;; …and depressed.

I tried to make this _not_ confusing…let me know what you think.

_**Please**_** Review.**

**No flames.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter One: Now Entering the Salad Bowl**

The unnamed town that Sam was being forced to visit was almost as horrible as he'd pictured it. Everything was covered in green. The flora was green, the trees were green, and if that wasn't enough he even spotted a few green painted houses. As if the owners wanted to blend into the perfectly leafy background. To make matters worse, the town was _small._ So small in fact he doubted anything even mildly dangerous happened here. Maybe the worst case scenario being a cat stuck in a tree...

"So much for the homicide…" Dean muttered as if reading Sam's thoughts.

"So much for _one_ crazy psychic in the family." Sam countered, for the sake of having nothing better to do.

Dean grimaced.

"Do you at least remember the name of the _salad bowl_ you've forced me into?" the younger hunter sagged in his seat and stretched his legs as far as the upholstery would allow. Dean gave a smirk as he pulled into a gasoline station.

"Passed a sign on the way here," he opened the car door and let himself out. "I was close. The salad bowl has a name. It's called _Forks_." His serious charade quickly faded and he cracked a smile.

'_Forks,_' Sam snickered. '_How absolutely ironic…'_

"Shouldn't be so hard finding this long lost uncle of ours. All we have to do is ask around." Dean quickly set to fill up the car with gas and that gave Sam enough time to find all the flaws in Dean's plan.

For one it was _stupid,_ especially since they didn't even know the man's name.

And secondly, for all they knew the dude could have chosen to leave this salad bowl for a place with a bit more sun…like Antarctica. Because at this rate, Sam was more liable to get a tan from a light bulb… well, _at least_ their cancer rate should be low. He gave a quick look around and shook his head.

Maybe they _did_ get lucky and accidently wandered into a ghost town.

A sudden slamming of a car door had Sam jumping back into reality. He turned his head to glance at his brother only to become suddenly confused. Dean was gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles almost white as if he were trying to break the thing in half.

"Dean? What's wrong? Is the car—"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Dean quickly started the engine and with a speed and precision Sam only saw him use when they were hunting, Dean swiftly fled from the gasoline pump. Sam quickly twisted around to catch what had made his brother so upset but what he found only disappointed him and served to confuse him even more. He slowly turned back into his seat only to find that his brother looked normal again.

"Dean?" he inquired. Dean merely flashed his brother a grin. But Sam wasn't fooled. He knew that face better than the owner did at times and quickly deduced that whatever happened back there had gotten under Dean' skin.

Sam narrowed his eyes but kept quiet. He'd have to save his prodding for another time; Dean wasn't getting away with this little evasion.

The car was now quiet again and Sam turned to face the window. They were now quite a ways away from the gasoline store and heading into what seemed like neighborhoods. This gave Sam a chance to think and possibly come up with scenarios to which had Dean in a bipolar frenzy. He cast his brother another glance and gave a frustrated sigh.

What could be so bad about a regular Jeep?

Take it, it was something Sam had never expected in a town like this. Everything here seemed a little bland and quite regular. So of course a rich Jeep like that might seem a little out of place, but that was as far as Sam thought the weirdness went. There had to be wealthy people somewhere in this town, right?

"Do me a favor and don't think in public. You look constipated." Dean commented dryly. Ignoring that jab for now, Sam decided to pounce.

"What was up back there? What happened!? Did the people in the Jeep say something to you!?" that was the only other reason Sam thought might have provoked his brother to perform a stunt like that.

To his surprise Dean only looked confused. "Don't act stupid either!" Sam snapped, Dean's dumb ploy wouldn't work now, especially in a place such as this.

"Sammy boy…there's a time in a man's life when he gets too paranoid. This tends to happen when you're fifty so if you don't explain yourself I might have to have you committed."

That just happened to be the last _damn_ straw.

Somewhere, basic survival instincts told Sam that pouncing on the man that was driving the car fifty miles an hour was—well, _bad._

They proved to be right as the car skid off the road and was now driving on the shoulder instead. With a yelp and somewhat anger and frustration the older managed to push the younger off of him and quickly regain control of the car. After a second, the yelling started.

"DAMNIT SAM! THAT'S TWICE IN TWO FUCKING DAYS!" Dean was back to gripping the wheel tightly and that only served as a reminder as to why Sam decided to go mountain lion on his older brother.

Sam steeled himself and prepared to discuss this as calmly as he could but Dean went and ruined it all. With a frustrated growl he began to rant. "First it's your damn obsession with the living dead and then your annoying need to fill me in on all the crap you've been inhaling! As if that wasn't enough you keep on bitching about our little visit here! Now you go and try to kill us again just because I wanted to get this over and done with! I would have thought you'd appreciate my haste! What in the world was so damn important that you'd risk our lives for!? Tell me Sam, this better be worth it…" Dean left off with another warning growl and suddenly Sam felt the need to literally blow something up.

"TELL ME WHY YOU LEFT IN SUCH A HURRY! WHAT'S SO BAD ABOUT A FUCKING JEEP!?" it took a moment, but Sam realized they were now parked in front of some school.

And apparently they were both yelling loud enough to draw attention to themselves as a few students of the school stopped and actually stuck around to see what all the yelling was about.

Dean noticed his staring and looked to the crowd of young people wondering what the hell was going on. With a few dark mutterings that Sam couldn't make out Dean grit his teeth and his expression became cold. He turned all his attention to the small crowd and gave one of the _coldest_, most _pissed off_ glares his face could possible produce.

Dean looked absolutely murderous.

Even Sam hid a wince at the level of that stare and couldn't help but try and repress his laughter as he saw the poor kids scatter, none of them having the gall to look back. His laughter and slight smile quickly wore off though after he glanced at Dean for a moment.

He gulped as that same stare was leveled on _him_ this time.

"Er…I'm sorry?" Sam offered lamely and for the likes of him, he couldn't remember his argument anymore. Dean's eyes narrowed and before he could utter one word there was a fierce tap on his side of the car window.

_**TAP, TAP ,TAP**_

Sam turned, glad for the distraction, and quickly rolled his window down.

He was met with the stern but mildly amused face of a police officer. The man didn't look that old and didn't look like he could impose much authority either. Not that Sam would say this to the man's face….

"Is there a problem gentlemen? If there is, I suggest you take it somewhere else. You see, the school doesn't appreciate strangers having a yelling match in front of their building." The man's voice was gentle, ere firm and Sam mustered up one of his most innocent looks yet.

"No problem here sir. We were just leaving. Sorry for, er…disturbing the peace." He hoped with his innocent look and near angelic voice and apology he'd be able to let them off with something akin to a warning.

He didn't expect the man's face to completely sour for a second.

Besides him, Dean let out a few snickers and Sam felt his own face sour as well. He'd often used this little 'weapon' of his to persuade people to his side. To his smug delight, it often worked. What about his _innocent_ facade had this man scowling?

"Er, I'm sorry about that. You just reminded me a bit of _someone_ I know." The man's voice was no longer firm, but friendly and smiling, probably due to his strange switch in personalities.

"That's fine officer. My brother here is _special_ and I apologize for any weirdness he might have inflicted upon you." Dean's face was serious and had both the officer and Sam blinking.

Sam recovered quickly and scowled. The officer seemed to not understand the joke and probably assumed Sam's 'condition' was _real_ and merely waved it off. This only served to make Sam's scowl darken.

"You two must be new here. I'm Officer Swan, but I guess you can call me Charlie." The man put a hand forward and Sam idly shook it, still a bit put out.

Dean, though, had a slightly confused look on his face before it turned a bit to suspicion. "Charlie Swan?" he questioned and the officer raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, son. That's right." Sam wouldn't blame the man it he was questioning their sanity just about now. Dean then gave a nervous laugh and not so subtly nudged his brother. "What!?" Sam snapped.

"What indeed." Charlie looked on a bit weary. Dean seemed to be the only one on the inside joke. He quickly reached into the glove compartment and pulled out something Sam couldn't see. It was obviously a picture, but of what Sam didn't know.

With a grin Dean shoved it into Officer Swan's hands. With a roll of his eyes, Sam stopped and regarded the man's face. He was surprised with the show of emotion.

Complete and utter shock was written all over the man's face. Dean then leaned back and began to howl with laughter. Sam was now confused if a bit worried. They couldn't afford to be locked in jail right now…

"This—this is…" the man stuttered and for a long moment he studied both their faces. "Ah, I can see the slight resemblance…" he muttered. "You're both all grown up. I didn't realize Dean would grow up an idiot like his father, it's pleasant surprise to say the least…"

Sam felt like screaming.

The man was now chuckling and shaking hands fondly with his brother. Sam couldn't take it anymore. He quickly snatched the photo away from the man and looked at the five people in the slightly faded picture.

There were two men and three children, (two boys and one girl) in the picture. One man held two children and the other held one. The man holding the two children was smiling and with a slight gasp Sam realized the man was a younger version of his own father. So that meant the children were he and Dean. Sam, being the baby and Dean being the difficult five-year old. Sitting next to them was a younger version of Charlie Swan. In his arms was a girl who seemed around the same age as Sam, maybe a bit older. His daughter maybe…?

"Salad bowl to Sam; repeat, salad bowl to Sam…" Sam looked sideways and grimaced slightly at Dean's crazy grin. "Sam…" he said a bit seriously, "I'd like you to meet Charlie Swan, the man about to arrest us and our father's late half-brother."

Charlie's laugh was a pleasant distraction.

"You remembered…?" Sam couldn't really think of anything else to say. Dean gave a smirk. "Name rang a bell. Although, his face shoulda tipped me off…" he said lightly.

Sam turned and gave his long lost uncle a nervous smile, which sorta looked like a deranged grimace. "Hi?" Dean snickered and before Sam could retort Officer Swan spoke.

"Well," Charlie interrupted chuckling. "I guess this _salad bowl_ just added two more nuts."

-

-

-

(**A/N**: Done. Next Chapter, we meet our favorite blood drinking family! Yay!

For the sake of this fic Sam will be very close to turning eighteen. Dean is, I think four years older, making him twenty-two. Please go along with this..._pout..._

Guess who Sam's '_near angelic and innocent face'_ remind Charlie of. Heh heh…

This will have a plot. I am very damned determined it will. I am almost done with the book, **Eclipse**. (By tomorrow morning I should be done) I am debating at what part Sam and Dean should intrude on the book's plot. I'm aiming for somewhere either at the end of **New Moon** or right at the beginning of **Eclipse.**

Any questions? Leave a message or review and I'll answer to the best of my ability without trying to ruin key plot points…

Please review. Pwease? :3

Till Later.

Twilight


	3. Fate Comes A Knockin’

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…_weep_

_**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it.**_

Any questions feel free to leave a message or a review…hint, hint…

Many hits…more reviews would do…Tell me what you think. What I could improve or clarify? _**Constructive criticism is always encouraged**_ and it would help me a lot. I am a new writer—sorta. And your opinions help. Thank you.

**Please Review.**

**No Flames.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fate Comes A Knockin'**

Dean felt absolutely elated. Finding his father's half-brother was easier than he ever expecting. Half of him almost wept at the prospect of having to scour the whole little town…er, city.

Whatever.

After their brief little introduction at the entrance to the supposed high school, Dean agreed to follow his uncle back to his place. He knew he was being a bit…_uncaring_ towards his brother right now but his own excitement at possibly leaving the town faster than he'd anticipated left him blind to anything else that didn't involve speeding things up.

He had better things to do. Like hunting some serious demon ass.

This made Dean smile and grin and he could feel his younger brother's eyes burning a hole through him but he'd happily catch _himself_ on fire right now if it meant speeding up the haste. Something about this town made him internally gag…maybe it was because so far he'd yet to lay his eyes on any potentially beautiful women. And those adolescent girl wouldn't cut it either…

"Bunch of twits…" he made a face to which he heard Sam give a frustrated sigh. Dean's memory suddenly came back to him and he grit his teeth. "So _Sammy boy_…wanna let me in on why you suddenly want us both ten feet in the ground, hmm?" that sounded pleasantly enough and Dean smirked at his self control.

Sam didn't seem to appreciate his sacrifice.

"Wanna let me know why you left the gasoline station like the devil was biting your heels, hmm?" the boy had the gall to mock him. "Turn left." Sam instructed and Dean bit his lip.

"I'm turning left because _Charlie_ did. Not because _you_ told me to." Dean knew he was being childish but it was either this or he'd start another shouting match which would undoubtedly end up with the Impala blown to pieces and Dean's own head becoming part of some poor dude's lawn.

"_Breathe."_ Sam chirped smugly, his boyish face holding some type of diabolical amusement at his own wit.

Dean _almost_ held his breath.

He resolved to simply ignore the smug brunette and pay careful attention to where Charlie was leading them. Who knows? It might come in handy to know his surroundings should anything happen during their mini, _tiny_ visit here.

"Small house…" commented Sam off handedly and Dean could only grimace in agreement.

The thing was tiny. It looked comfortable enough for Charlie maybe but—

"Didn't you say he had a daughter?" Sam straightened up as they neared a parking space in the man's driveway. "Shouldn't he—"

"Do _I look_ like an all-knowing guru Sam!? And maybe if you weren't planning my death via impaling maybe you woulda heard Charlie talking." Sam quieted for a moment and Dean continued on, "_Yes_. He has a daughter. Her high school was the one who called the cops on us." Dean winced as he accidentally slammed his poor 'baby's' door so hard. His darling Impala deserved more respect than this…

"Wow. _That_ shit on wheels looks worse than your ride Dean." Sam scrutinized another car; probably Charlie's.

Damn that boy and his obvious disrespect for all things sacred.

"Say you're sorry." Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. Sam merely gave an innocent look and jutted out his lower lip. "I'm sorry _Dean_." He mocked.

"Not to me, _the Impala_. Get on your knees and _beg_. All night if you have too." Sam gave him an incredulous look before sauntering off. The rolling of his eyes was not missed by the foaming-at-the-mouth Dean. "I'm gonna roll _your head_." He growled and followed after the soon to be cripple.

Charlie quickly led them inside and Dean was now the one waiting to pounce…

But Justice was not to be served that day…actually it was justice who made Dean play nice and then sat him at a table. Charlie sat between them so kicking the brat would be impossible…for now.

"So boys…tell me. How's your father after all these years. The last time I heard from him was about a year and a half ago. What's the old man up to these days?" Charlie folded his hands together and gave them both an infectious grin.

To Dean, it was a wake up call.

To Sam, it was…nothing pleasant.

Charlie seemed to either ignore or simply not notice their faces showing various degrees of horrified and shocked and went on with his questioning. "So Sam…I heard you graduated a year early and went where exactly? Oh! Stanford! That's right. Your father was so proud. I know he probably didn't show it but he was. Such a smart boy you are. Probably got it from your mom…" he teased lightly.

Sam gave a nervous smile. There wasn't really anything to say to that…after all, he'd just met the man.

"And what about you Dean? Haven't heard much about you. What have you been doing? You're _in college,_ right?" their was a slight accusing tone to the man's voice and Dean quickly averted looking into his inquiring eyes.

"Er, yes. Top of my class. Smartest man on campus." He heard Sam snort and if he was going down then so was the snorting brunette. "Sam dropped out." He quickly let out.

There was a silence.

"Why?" demanded Charlie immediately. His wrath, removed from Dean at the moment, quickly settled on the younger brother who despite logic tried to send a vicious kick to the dolt sitting farther from him.

Luck was with him.

"SHIT!" Dean cursed and quickly flew out of his seat, knocking over a few papers and probably, due to the sound, broke a plate or two. He rubbed his sore shin and grit his teeth.

Sam on the other hand seemed quite content and a smile replaced the once scowl he had. Charlie wasn't amused though. He quietly surveyed the scene and decided to only step in when they drew blood.

He was off his shift now so the responsibility didn't really fall to him now did it?

"Sam…" Dean growled.

"Dean." Sam replied quite calmly.

Charlie's eye twitched.

This was like viewing past experiences in a third person point of view. For a second he could see John in Dean's place and himself in Sam's. Dean did look quite alike to John. He even had the temper to go with it too. Charlie then studied his younger nephew's face and couldn't really see much resemblance. Sam looked…softer somehow. A bit more boyish in his looks. He didn't look immature by any means, but there was something there…something that Charlie sometimes saw in _him_…

A sudden jarring of the front door pulled them all out of their stupors.

"Who ever is at the door just saved your life…for now. Borrowed time Sammy, _borrowed time_…" Sam rolled his eyes again and briefly wondered how many time he'd have to do it today alone.

"Come in. The door's unlocked!" Charlie called out. Dean sat back down; a sour look marring his features.

"You remember what you said about looking constipated…?" Sam snickered.

"Shut it Sam." Dean snapped and closed his mouth. Charlie had a gun on him and he'd probably use it if he embarrassed him in front of his visitors or something. He _was_ his father's half-brother so he wouldn't put it passed him…

A woman came in. She had black hair that seemed to flow with the non-existent breeze in the house, and a small smile, should anyone look carefully, might look like a grimace. She seemed to be of a Native American heritage and carried herself with quite an air of dignity. She was not that young, nor that old; she seemed to be right around Charlie's age, give or take a few years.

"Sue!? What are you doing here hon?" Charlie got up and went to greet her formally; giving her a hug and placing a kiss on her cheek. The woman gave him a smile but her own greeting was interrupted as her hazel eyes quickly caught sight of the two boys at the table.

Dean tried his damn best to at least grin but seeing as how Sam gave another snicker he'd probably just failed miserably.

"Hey, Sue where do you want me too—" another girl came in and this time both Dean and Sam tried not to look on horrified.

The girl was very pretty by every means. She too was of Native American heritage it seemed. She wore casual clothes and her seemingly long and dark hair was pulled up into a half ponytail. She was caring what seemed to be two huge bags of food, which, for a girl of her stature should have probably crushed her. But that's not what set her apart and made both brothers' almost cringe.

It was her face. Well, not exactly her face but what was marring it. She had long deep scars running down her once-beautiful visage. One scar managed to get the tip of her mouth and made it seem like if she was grimacing.

"Hello." She said confidently; probably ignoring their slight stares, "My name is Emily. How do you do?" her polite tone was slightly clipped and Dean rushed to stand.

"Hello there Miss. I'm Dean Winchester and that dolt sitting there is my next murder victim. Name doesn't really matter from this point." Her laugh was soft and for a second Dean could see the woman's true beauty behind her scars.

"Dean, Sam…this is Emily and this is Sue Clearwater. They're dear friends of mine. Sue, Emily, these are my nephews. You know, John's kids." Comprehension seemed to dawn on both women's face and they each offered up a smile.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Sam stood and greeted them formally as well; only going as far as kissing their hands to which Dean rolled his eyes at.

"Suck-up." He muttered.

"Idiot." And from there the jabs turned to dark looks and scathing glances. Both boys trying to catch the other on fire with just their eyes alone.

Emily giggled and Sue seemed to dwindle between amusement and irritation at their show of immaturity.

"Boys…" Charlie warned and Dean was the first to give in. He slumped back down into his seat and started muttering things no one could understand.

"Well, we better be going. We dropped these off for Billy. Said they were your favorite. Even got you some raw ingredients and the recipe so Bella could indulge you anytime you want." Sue smiled kindly.

"A way to a man's heart is his stomach. You've just given him the gift of Heaven." Dean remarked dryly as he saw the excited look in his uncle's eyes.

Sue laughed this time and Charlie led them to the door after both boys got up again to bid the women good-bye. After they left Sam ducked his head down.

"What do you think happened to her?" he whispered. Dean gave another look to where the woman last stood and shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe she angered their local feline?" Dean answered uninterested.

Sam bit his lip but said nothing else.

Suddenly, a slight purr of another engine came from the driveway and Dean groaned. "How many people is he expecting!?"

"Probably the whole town heard you and came to investigate." Sam guessed. Dean gave him a frustrated glare. "That was rhetorical."

"Come on Edward! Charlie…" Sam and Dean were slightly surprised as they heard the voices come from inside the house. They hadn't heard anything…

"Bella—I—" a rich velvet voice cut itself off as it came into the kitchen.

Four pairs of eyes surveyed each other cautiously. A certain owner of golden eyes looked more shocked than the rest of them combined. His face twisted into a snarl before it gained a calculating stare. Above everything he looked frustrated beyond belief.

Two people had entered the room. One being a girl, partially hidden by the tall, pale, beautiful man with the golden eyes. Only her brown hair showed—a shade very similar to Sam's.

Time seemed to freeze and the very temperature in the room seem to go down a few degrees. Everything was silent.

Until Dean let out a snarl.

-

-

-

(A/N: I'm tired. Dead tired. Ugh…

Please review and let me know what you think, like I said, a simple, "_Don't die, keep writing."_ Is fine.

Should I even take the time writing this story? Please your opinions would be nice. On things I could improve or things I'm doing right…?

Any questions? Feel free to ask. Just **no flames** please.

Can someone explain the Colt to me? I know a bit but not enough. It's probably going to play a large part in the story…. probably…

Thank you to those who reviewed again.

Till later

Twilight


	4. Many Meetings and Sour Greetings

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Hi!

_Thank you to those who reviewed…thank you so much!_

Remember, if you want me to continue please review. A simple, "Nice." Would be fine. Or you could say what areas I could improve, what I'm doing right, or just give me ideas…cuz, come one people! Almost 70 hits on the last chapter alone…

If your hands fall off after you leave a review then you can blame me…

…although be aware that I will deny everything and be a thousand miles away hidden in some shack in Costa Rica. 0.o;;;

**Please Review**

**No flames**

**-**

**-**

**Many Meetings and Sour Greetings**

Dean was a regular man of mystery. Sam was his brother so he'd know best. He knew Dean to be an incredible person. Despite the many flaws he had, he knew, deep, _very deep_ inside Dean had a solid heart made of gold. He often showed it too.

Like if they were being attacked by a pack of mystical flying hyenas.

Dean would go to extreme lengths to make sure that his brother was kept safe at all times. This was one of Dean's most incredulous and wondrous qualities.

Although he did have a knack for doing absolutely stupid things when the situation did or didn't call for it. This was a natural born gift…one that Sam couldn't beat out of him despite the many times he tried. He'd displayed this side of himself many times too.

Like the time Dean came up with the master plan of blowing up the demonic ant infested house using a bottle of tequila and one match.

That would have been genius had not they _both_ been _stuck_ in said house.

Oddly enough, it was his own stupidity that landed them in most of their life threatening situations…only saving them _after_ he caused it.

Yep. Dean was…_Dean_. Doing stupid things then doing even more stupid things just to get out of the first thing he did.

And right now, this probably made at least number ten on Dean's List of Stupid Things. Sam was pretty sure…because the man that had received Dean's snarl looked twice as murderous and didn't look like he'd think twice before killing them and stuffing their bodies down some well. Even though Sam and the man appeared to be right around the same height, the—_aura_—or whatever the man gave off was, unlike Sam's…

_Dangerous;_ was the closest thing he could come up with.

"Whoa, whoa…calm down everybody! I want no fighting in this house!" Charlie's voice chastised at he stepped into the already small looking kitchen. "Now somebody tell me, what's going on? Or do I have to get my police badge?" he joked at the end.

No one laughed.

"Who the hell—" Charlie glared, "Who the _heck_ is this!?" Dean demanded.

Apparently he got the same feel Sam did.

The man however only looked confused ere a bit frustrated now. He was eyeing Dean with something akin to annoyance and outright fascination. With some sorta dazed shock, Sam realized the man had yet to blink and his breathing seemed non-existent at the moment. Slowly, the man lowered his gaze only to set his golden-eyed stare on him.

The man's stare was intense and for a brief second, it seemed to Sam that the man was trying to see through him—trying and _failing_ by the looks of it but it was still nerve-racking to say the least.

Sam was tempted to step back but that would only give this guy the impression he _was_ intimidated. Instead, he straightened himself out and leveled a glare on him too.

The man now seemed amused. And this ticked off Sam more than anything.

"Cha—Dad! Who are they!?" Sam blinked and turned his attention to the girl being hidden—almost possessively—by the strange man. He'd almost forgotten she was there…

"Oh…Isabella." The girl winced and now it was Sam's turn to be amused. "Isabella Marie Swan, I'd like you to meet _**your**_ cousins. _My nephews_. My _**family**_. Dean and Sam Winchester. "Charlie pointed to them respectively. " I have a great idea!" Charlie now seemed overly eager and Sam wondered if now was the time to fake an aneurysm and get the hell away. "Why don't you take them around the town! A tour! They've never been here. It seems like a nice time to spend _alone time_ with just family! You know, get to know them better and vice versa."

Sam felt like he had wandered into the Twilight Zone or something. Charlie must not like this guy at all, why else would he send his daughter away with two men she didn't know?

Apparently the girl agreed because she looked close to blowing a fuse.

"Um, I think we've pretty much got the whole town covered," Charlie's face visibly fell as Dean thought up who knows what, "but family time sounds good… Whacha think Sam?" Dean merely gave him a grin before turning back to Charlie. "Getting to know _Izzy_ here sounds like fun."

'Izzy' visibly twitched.

"But—I—and Edward!" she stammered out and Sam took a moment to gauge 'Edwards' reaction.

_Edward_ looked close to twitching himself. He looked between the girl and her father before stepping away slowly. "You understand, don't ya Edward?" Sam had a feeling Charlie's words implied something else entirely.

"Yes, but of course Mr. Swan. Bella, I'll be heading…home. I'll be back _later_ okay?" Just saying the words seemed to bring Edward physical pain. Charlie seemed to know this and his already cheerful demeanor brightened noticeably.

Dean looked smug as well.

Sam sighed. It surprised him he was still sane; being born into a family of sadists tends to have a negative effect on people. Maybe Dean was right…maybe he _should_ get himself committed before anything actually affects him…

Like he could be kicking puppies next…who knows?

"It was… _nice_ to meet you Mr. Winchester and…_Mr. Winchester_." Again Edward looked like he was in pain but this was probably due to the fact he was stopping himself from saying something potentially nasty.

Dean grinned and sauntered over to the two teens and wedged himself between them. He nonchantly swung both arms around them at the same time despite the height difference. "I knew Eddie and Izzy here would understand. Family time is essential and important. Who knows? We might not come back for ten years…"

'Eddie' looked hopeful and 'Izzy' looked on the edge of having convulsions.

Sam felt embarrassed _for_ them. The girl slowly tore herself away from Dean's grip and with one last scorching look towards the grinning fool who was holding her boyfriend hostage; she stomped out of the kitchen. "Let me walk him to the door then." She called curtly. Dean smirked.

"Ooh! Let me come! I wanna say bye to him too!" he pulled Edward away and Sam studied this. The movement sorta seemed 'faked' on Edwards's part. Like if he were trying and not trying at the same time. '_How odd…'_

Sam was snapped back to reality as he heard Charlie give a quiet gleeful laugh. As Sam turned to the man who couldn't help but wonder if everyone in his family was this weird and dysfunctional…

And by the look on the man's face; he'd chosen his favorite out of the two brothers…

"Who was that?" Sam asked as he stared toward where the man last stood. Charlie gave another grin before turning back to Sam looking like if this was the first time he'd seen him. "Oh!? _Him_?! He's Bella's _special_ friend." He didn't elaborate any farther and Sam raised an eyebrow. He was about to continue his questioning when he heard Dean say something along the lines of, "Don't I get a kiss too?"

Sam froze feeling mortified.

Charlie on the other hand let out a loud laugh. He collapsed on a chair, his bouts of laughter leaving him breathless and panting. There was a slam of doors; something that sounded like a slap and then cursing…surprisingly it appeared that both Dean and the girl where voicing their lovely opinions of each other.

"Wish I'd thought of that…" Charlie mused. Sam rolled his eyes and sat down at his own chair. He rested his arms on the table and waited for Dean to come so that he'd be able to assess the idiot's bruises and possibly give him more…

"I'LL BE IN MY ROOM!" Sam winced at the volume. There were a few more stomps and another slam of the doors and then it was quiet except for Dean's footsteps. He came in and gave both men sitting at the table a wide smile and sat down at his own seat_. 'Wow…no bruises…'_

"Such a smart boy…" Charlie chuckled. He checked his watch and gave them both and calculating stare, "Game's on. Do you…?" he motioned to his living room and Sam quickly shook his head.

"Sorry, but Sammy here's a little tired. And I wanna talk to Izzy too…" Dean tried to give a disarming smile and it apparently worked. Charlie shrugged and left to watch his game; giving a chuckle here and there.

Once he was out of hearing range Sam turned and gave a glare to his brother. "What were you thinking!? We barely know the man and especially the girl! We haven't even told him about dad—"

Dean scoffed, "Stone."

Sam blinked. "What!?"

"Even or Stephen! Whatever the dude's name was! He felt like _fucking_ stone." As if to emphasize his point Dean punched his own hand making a grinding motion. "And no one is that—_good looking_." Dean spat; clearly displeased. "Plus he drives a _Volvo_."

"Well…that explains _everything_. He drives a Volvo…he's clearly the devil."

"Come on! Isn't it a bit suspicious—"

"Dean, you drive the _old_ Impala, does that make you a hobo…?"

Dean's eyes flashed. "That reminds me…be _very_ afraid. I know where you sleep and I might not be allowed to physically harm you _that_ bad but I can certainly—"

"You said something about stone!?" Sam cut in impatiently and not willing to listen to Dean explain the many ways he was likely to be killed just for insulting the old scrap pile—

"—bury you alive! Or maybe run you over a few times with my precious—"

"Oi! Stop acting like a modern day Smeagol and explain—"

"I'm going to eat you."

Silence.

"Okay…well, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Much obliged Sammy but the threat's still there."

"Hmm…" Sam cleared his throat. '_Awkward…' _"Do you think that's why Charlie doesn't like him? And what about the girl? Do you think she knows something?" Sam began to tap his fingers on the kitchen table and for a few seconds that's the only sound you could hear besides the television in the next room. Dean seemed to be thinking. "Don't hurt your self." Sam muttered but he was apparently heard.

"Pft. Maybe she's possessed? Did you see how pale she was?" Sam's eye twitched.

"Dean, she looked burnt compared to Edward."

"An exorcism. Tonight. We'll sneak into her room. We'll keep it quiet and if she wakes up screaming then we'll know for sure." Dean smirked and feeling self-satisfied with his plan he leaned back on his chair and folded his arms over his head.

"I love how you take my opinions into account." Sam scowled.

"Come up with better ideas then." Dean shrugged.

"Listen Dean. There might not be anything wrong here at all! Maybe we're taking things that don't really matter and making them into something big! Maybe he just works out and if you haven't noticed, "Sam motioned towards the window where it showed that the sky was bleak and gloomy. "This isn't exactly Florida. People here probably don't even know what a tan looks like."

"We still have to tell the dude about dad." Dean added.

"Okay, let's tell him then leave. Call him in right now."

Dean sighed and looked his brother in the eye, "Sammy, these things have to be handled with care. You can't just tell a guy his brother's dead…it's against the law." He nodded as wisely as he could.

"Against what law _Dean!?_ When my cat died you practically danced around with glee…you even sang it. 'Your cat's dead because I said, his blood was red and his name was Ned'. Or some crap like that." Sam narrowed his eyes.

Dean blinked. "I would never come up with something that shitty—let alone sing it."

"Whatever. Unless you have a better reason then I'm—"

"Wait! Maybe…?"

Dean quickly leaned in and moved Sam's head closer, "Weren't you spewing all that crap about vampires and stuff!? Did you actually read any of it? Everything fits…sorta. But I'm almost a hundred percent positive that—"

Sam listened eagerly nodding for him to continue.

"There are blood sucking monkeys in this salad bowl and they're closer than you think."

A loud **BAM** resonated from upstairs suddenly…

-

-

-

(A/N: Done. Remember; if you want to continue this story; **please review**.

_**No flame**_s.

Constructive criticism is accepted.

My cousin and me fight like this. Most of the stuff he says makes me laugh rather than get angry and frankly, this annoys us both. Heh heh…?

Till Later

Twilight


	5. Socrates, Shakespeare and Rambo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Hello dear readers,

I haven't updates in a while--and there's a good reason for it. I had to evacuate, avoid catching on fire, and having to deal with no power, hence no freakin lights. When it comes down to it--I'm as clutzy as Isabella Swan. Even clutzier probably. So yeah, there's the reason I haven't updated--I had no freakin power. Stupid computer...

Oh well...

**_Thank you so much to those who reviewed._** Some nice things were said and I'm happy you all like my story. **Please, if you want me to continue please review.**

And one more thing...I was sorta wondering about pairings in the story...I have one in mind and it might tie into the plot. It's Dean/Surprise. It's not an OC. (Hint, Hint) But if you want to give me opinions then feel free.

**Please Review.**

**No Flames.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Socrates, Shakespeare and Rambo**

"_There are blood sucking monkeys in this salad bowl and they're closer than you think."_

Dean felt gleeful at coming up with this little hypothesis all on his own. The loud _**BAM**_ that followed could only prove him right…right…?

Sam certainly didn't seem to think so.

"I thought you said that everything I said was crap? That I shouldn't bug you about it and—"

Dean snorted, "That was back when I thought you were wrong and crazy."

"So I'm not wrong and crazy now?" Sam rolled his eyes and fixed his brother with a small glare. Dean merely lay back in his chair again and closed his eyes, his face set in a smug grin.

"No, it just so happens I'm right and you could still be wrong. I dunno, I guess it depends on how many vampires I take out."

"Your logic is astounding. I swear, you were Socrates in another life…" Sam's voice was absolutely dripping with sarcasm; Dean opened one eye to look at the disgruntled boy.

"_Socrates_…" Dean mumbled. "To be or not to be? _To slay_ a vampire or to _not slay _a vampire?! That is the question…" he finished with a dramatic wave of his hands.

Sam gave him an incredulous look before biting his lip; trying to stay angry with an idiot—especially when that idiot was _Dean_—was proving to be very difficult.

"That's Shakespeare." He deadpanned; Sam's will was being tested as he was trying to remain mad…

Dean stopped his dramatic tirade as he stared at his brother, "You thinking again?! I told you not too…you got this whole constipated look going on and no vampire will take us seriously if they think we're about to crap in our pants already—"

Sam abruptly stood up and with a dramatic flare of his own he stomped out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Did I say something—_Nevermind."_ Dean opportunely looked at the ceiling and made a face. "I should probably go check on Izzy now."

_But_ sleeping sounded so good right now.

…and maybe a beer…or five.

"If I'm going to be fighting blood sucking monkeys I'm going to be prepared." He muttered and with all his strength he hauled himself out of the chair that was quickly molding itself onto his butt and sauntered over to Charlie's refrigerator. "The dude has a teenage daughter…beer is a necessity." He reasoned.

He was sadly disappointed and didn't want to risk the chance to ask Charlie…the man would probably go Rambo on him…

His thoughts of death by machete were interrupted by Sam who came with an odd look on his face. As soon as he spotted his brother by the refrigerator silently banging his head against it and muttering something about Rambo the boy seemed to snap out of it and instead stood and watched.

"Are you waiting for me to draw blood before you concernedly ask for me to stop?" Sam snorted and ignored Dean's glare.

Suddenly Sam took in a deep breath and Dean knew it was time to start banging his head again. Maybe Sam would stop yelling once he was passed out cold on the kitchen floor. "If you're so sure that there are vampires here how come we aren't doing anything?! Come on! We should interrogate the girl at least _and_ let's get out of here! We don't even know Charlie all that well—I _just_ met the man! We can't stay in his house! The damn thing's too small anyhow—"

He'd need something harder than the frig, that's for sure…

"And research! We need to do research! How many unnatural deaths happened in the area and how! We should probably research how long the killings have been going just in case because maybe this vampire is experienced and did you bring the Colt?! We should probably have it on us the whole time—"

Kid did have a set of lungs… Dean would give him that. Actually he was quite surprised Sam could get that whole little tirade in one breathe…at least now he knew the kid had lesser chance of drowning…

"—maybe we should warn Charlie—"

Hold the fucking phone!

"_No_! We're not telling the dude _anything_!" Dean hissed and not so gently pulled Sam down to his level. '_Of all the times to be so freakin short…_'

Apparently crazed minds think alike.

"I think all that alcohol may have possibly stunted your growth." Sam grinned cheekily. He couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault the gene pool had favored him and gave him a decent height.

"You're just freakishly tall." Dean snapped.

"It's not my fault your four foot _short_." Sam replied smugly. Then his smiling face turned frowning. Dean still had his shirt collar in his iron grip and he had yet to get his point across. "If you don't then I will. He might be in danger and how do you think dad would feel if we let his brother get eaten by—"

Dean tightened his hold for a second before letting go and stepping back. He eyed his brother with trepidation and ran a hand through his short locks as he gave a sigh. "Sam," he started. "There's a reason dad didn't want his brother involved in all this crap. He didn't want him to live like this—I mean look at what happened to him! He's dead. He wanted him to live a happy normal life. We can't tell him. We have to do this secretly…discreetly."

Sam's narrowed eyes softened. "Ignorance is bliss I guess." He muttered. "Then it makes our job harder doesn't it? How do we explain our prolonged stay?" Sam seemed to think for a second. "We could tell him about dad and stay to…comfort him, I guess. But what if he _does_ get involved Dean!? And what about his daughter? The girl probably knows something and—"

Dean chuckled, "For one Sammy, the girl has a name. It's…escaped me for the moment, oh... Izzy. And the man is our estranged _uncle_. Estranged and distant but he's still our _uncle_. He wouldn't kick us out…I hope. Plus the dude's a cop. He'd know about unnatural deaths and other such incidents. This little job should be a piece of cake. Probably take two days or less. Such a dull town…"

"Where's the Colt? We should probably have it on us." Sam reasoned.

Dean yawned, "In the car with the other junk. Go get it if you want. I wanna talk to 'the girl' before I take a long siesta. Let her know we're onto her German conspiracy." Dean turned and headed towards the living room.

He could practically sense Sam rolling his eyes.

Upon entering the quaint living room he immediately spotted Charlie with his eyes glued to the television. He couldn't help but give a chuckle, "There is no greater bond than a man to his tv."

Charlie just grinned not looking at him, "Damn straight." And he resumed his watching.

Dean quickly made his way up the steps and took a quick guess at to which room would belong to a teenage girl. One of the rooms was open and revealed what could only belong to a guy…plus the police gun sitting on the drawer gave a clear sign that the room belonged to Charlie.

"Dude's pretty clean…" muttered Dean and headed for the next and only other bedroom. As soon as he got a few steps he heard what could possibly be _two_ people talking.

And last he checked Izzy was _one_ girl.

…unless she talked to herself but the girl didn't seem that strange…but then again she did belong to _his_ family.

With two more strides he quickly made it to the room and barged in.

The scene he was met with made him curse the fact he couldn't get there faster. The girl was sitting innocently on her bed. Both her legs tucked beneath her. The only evidence that pointed that anyone else was in the room at all—and it took knowledge of this sorta thing to find out—was the open window. Without asking and ignoring the girl's protests Dean marched to said window and looked out.

Nothing.

And it was one helluva drop.

"Just what do you think you're doing!?" the girl scowled. Clearly Dean's expedition into her room had angered her.

"Checking." He answered. He leaned out the window to see if there was possibly anyway someone could get out without the possibility of breaking both their legs.

"Checking _what_, pray tell!?" she crossed her arms over her chest and glowered. Dean turned back around and eyed her for a second before going back to inspect the window.

"The window. It looked unstable. I'm a house inspector so I'd know these things." Dean spotted a computer chair and quickly made himself at home.

The girl gave him a murderous look.

"I don't even know you!" she accused. Dean made a face.

"And I don't know you either. Aside from the fact that you're my cousin and you're easily annoyed…you seem sorta brattish too." He answered truthfully as he eyed her room.

"All _I_ know is that you're crazy and you don't seem to have an appreciation or respect for other people's space!" she growled.

"Hmm…sounds about right. Touché cousin, touché." He stopped his scrutiny of her room to well, scrutinize her.

The girl was slender—Dean didn't know how to describe girls that were, well, were related to him—and like he noticed earlier, the shade of the girl's hair was alike to Sammy's. The girl was unusually pale and her lovely face was marred by a scowl.

"Did you always live here? Where's your mom?" he asked as nonchantly as he could. He didn't know how _not_ to make it an interrogation…

"If you're going to become my personal stalker why don't you come up with more imaginative ways to do it." The girl suggested.

Damn girl…

"You're not that interesting." Dean tried hard not to glower. The girl probably had sensing powers or something because she gave him a smug smile.

"Then leave." She quipped.

"Are you possibly allergic to the sun?"

"What kind of question is that!?" she snapped.

"Defensive I see… I'm sorta hungry; maybe we could order pizza…with _garlic._ You don't have a problem with _that_, do you?" Dean completely ignored her and subtly asked more questions.

"What are you—"

"And then maybe we can pray the Rosary. You fine with that?"

"Get out!" she yelled.

Dean sunk lower in the chair.

With a quick movement the girl suddenly had a type of stuff toy animal in her hand. With another even quicker movement she chucked it Dean's head. It just so happened that Dean happened to dodge it.

…only to fall over and hit his head on the protruding side of the girl's desk.

"OW! Damnit!" he cursed and rubbed his head. He checked his hand to see if the hit had drawn any blood. The girl sat stunned.

"Oops." She laughed nervously.

Dean made a face that resembled something akin to sucking a lemon. "Definitely a _demon_…stupid girl." He muttered. The girl merely raised an eyebrow.

"What was that!?" she asked tersely.

Dean quickly scanned if there were any more stuff toyed demons in her near vicinity before giving the girl one of his worst glares possible.

To his surprise and chagrin, the girl didn't look at all fazed.

"I've seen worse." She stated.

"I'm sure you have… _every_ morning. When you wake up and look in the mirror you brat." Dean gave her another glare before sitting back down in the chair.

"What's this about, really? Are you really my cousin?" she prodded.

"Unfortunately you little monster." Dean crossed his arms. "We're family. And as family I think we should be honest with each other."

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked out the window, her face contemplative. "How exactly are you related to me?" and she was back to being suspicious.

Dean felt his eye twitch.

"My father and Charlie are half brothers. Making you my cousin. Happy?" he snapped at the end. And to his annoyance the girl had yet to look satisfied.

"Oh…Charlie's never mentioned anything like that. Whose the guy that was with you?" she ran her fingers through her hair.

"My brother Sam—_wait!_ I was the one asking questions here…is Evan your boyfriend? Would he like some garlic pizza? How old is he and can you prove it…?"

It's amazing how similar this girl resembled Sammy when she twitched.

"That's none of your—"

Suddenly the door was banged open again and in came a panting Sam. The look on his face dwindled between horrified and excited and he locked eyes with Dean—completely forgetting about the audience they had—he gushed out what he had just witnessed.

"I can't find the Colt!" Dean's face soured. "While I was scouring the black hole you call your car—"

Dean scowled.

"—out of the corner of my eye I saw this huge, blackish dog! This thing was huge! It was damn fast too! It was gone before I could really take a look at it."

Going unnoticed on the bed, Isabella Swan paled.

-

-

-

(A/N: Chapter..Four, is it...? I'm tired.

I have a strong phobia against fire now...all things considered.

Thank you to those who reviewed again.

When you guys don't review it makes me paranoid and depressed...so please review if you want me to continue.

No Flames.

Till Later

Twilight


	6. You vs Him vs Me

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Sorry for not updating sooner. Forgive me… _Pouts..._

**Please Review**

**NO FLAMES**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**You vs. Him vs. Me **

"Pft. Just coming up with an excuse to do nothing as usual." Sam muttered. After Dean had climbed the stairs he headed outside to where, surprise, surprise, it was raining.

And Dean had left the windows down. Perfect.

Sam trudged over to where Dean had parked and none too gently yanked the door open. Suspiciously waiting for Dean's car-senses to kick in he shrugged when nothing happened. Giving a groan he proceeded to look for the Colt only to come up with nothing.

"Ew!" he yelped as something that might once had been food oozed from Dean's glove compartment.

Did Dean actually enjoy having alien substances living in his car…?

"Trunk." He thought quickly. Closing the car's doors and rolling up the windows he preceded to look at the last place the Colt might be. Sam wiped his eyes with his coat sleeve to clear the water and blurriness from his eyes—

…but it seemed to have had an opposite effect.

Not twenty feet away stood a HUGE, BLACK SOMETHING—

The animal, for Sam could at least tell that much stayed for maybe a second before bolting towards the woods. And as the young hunter watched, his heartbeat quickened and with another wiping of his eyes he groaned and held unto the hood of the car to keep from falling into the mud.

Truly he was crazy, because he could have sworn that ANIMAL THING _smirked _at him.

"Fuck." He cursed and quickly slamming the trunk of the car he bolted for the house. Making sure too not disturb the man watching television he quickly made it to the stairs and ran as fast as he could. He guessed as to which door Dean might be in before barging in.

"I can't find the Colt!" he nearly shouted. He saw Dean frown. "While I was scouring the black hole you call your car—"

Dean scowled and Sam reminded himself to bring up the subject again later.

"—out of the corner of my eye I saw this huge, blackish dog! This thing was huge! It was damn fast too! It was gone before I could really take a look at it." Sam was about to grin before he spotted the girl sitting on her bed—looking like she'd been slapped.

Oops.

"So you saw someone's poodle lost outside. Big deal." Dean scoffed. Sam raised an eyebrow and wondered if he was just acting like this because of the girl. "I was talking to Izzy here before you so rudely interrupted."

Sam's eye twitched.

So did 'Izzy's'.

"You two remind me of matching squirrels…it's kinda funny. I bet if you switched genders you'd both look like each other." Dean snickered.

"And if _you_ switched sexes you'd stay looking the same way."

Sam held back a laugh as the girl smirked and gave Dean a pointed look.

"That doesn't make any sense! Nuh-nah!" Dean stuck out his tongue childishly. The girl copied his actions not a moment later and they both kept at it until Sam cleared his throat.

Sam drew in a deep breath and took a few steps closer to the bed, which the girl currently lay on. He extended his hand and tried to give a disarming smile.

"We haven't been properly introduced. Hello Isabella—"

"Bella." She cut in.

"—Bella then. My name is Sam Winchester and apparently we're cousins."

She glanced at his hand before reluctantly taking it. As Sam shook hands with her he spotted a very small scar. It was moon shaped and as he ran his finger over it he noticed it felt slighter colder then the rest of her hand—

…the girl froze and quickly redrew her hand and gave a queasy smile.

Sam made a mental note to sort this out later.

"Yada yada…" Dean rolled his eyes. "Now that you two have been acquainted—_again, _I'd still like to get to know Izzy here a bit better."

"BELLA! IT'S _BELLA_!" Sam was tempted to just step out of the room and let his cousin kill his brother but amusement made him stay and he glanced from one relative to the other idly wondering who would win this rather stupid battle of wits—

…take it, if _he_ was involved, he'd win hands down, but this was amusing.

"Whatever. So how about that pizza…?" Sam blinked. Had they been arguing about pizza…?

"You know what? Edward is due here in a few minutes. So I'm going to say this as politely as you deserve. Get. Out. _Now_!" Bella motioned the door frantically and Sam, not wishing to start anything, quickly stepped out the door but did not go away.

Dean, on the other hand, stayed planted where he was.

"So is Eddie your boy friend? How long has this been gong on and would he mind praying the rosary _with_ us…?"

What the hell!? No wonder the girl was mad. Dean was going about this all wrong…

"Yes. He is my boyfriend. Now if you don't mind please take your survey to someone who cares!" The girl looked really mad now and Sam decided to take pity on her.

"Dean, come on…leave her alone." He said softly. He saw the girl look up at him but couldn't see the expression on her face as he was currently looking at his brother.

Dean scoffed and merely crossed his arms.

Fine. Dean brought this on himself then.

"I tread some mud into your car, you better hurry before it dries and—"

Dean was gone before his sentence was even finished.

The girl blinked and looked to Sam. "What was that?"

"His kryptonite." Sam chuckled and motioned the bed, asking for permission, and when the girl nodded he sat down. "So…what did he do exactly…?" Sam asked quietly hoping beyond hope that whatever Dean did was reparable.

The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He asked if I wanted some garlic pizza and something about praying the Rosary. I was sorta waiting for him to dump some water on me and ask why I didn't melt…"

Sam inwardly winced but gave a chuckle. "That's Dean for you." Damn, this cousin of his had caught on rather quickly…take it Dean was in no way subtle with his approach.

"Who are you really…?" she asked and moved closer to the edge of the bed, her legs now dangling off the side.

"I'm your cousin and Dean is my brother. We're here to tell Char—our uncle something." He didn't exactly lie.

She didn't seem convinced. "What? And if you're here to tell Charlie something why are you putting _me_ under interrogation?"

Sam sighed. "Dean is just really overprotective about family. He just wants to make sure you're safe—"

"He _just_ met me! And what could possible make me unsafe…? Dean even said it himself, this town is just _plain dull_! Nothing ever happens here…. there is absolutely no need to worry."

Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean had commented on how dull this town was to _him not her. _When they were both supposedly alone_…_Unless Dean mentioned it while he was with the girl while Sam was outside…

"I see." Sam muttered and hastily got off the bed. He turned and gave the girl a smile and she reluctantly gave one back. "See you later Bella." He headed towards the door and stopped when she called his name.

"Sam…you're officially my favorite cousin. Feel free to rub it in Dean's face." Sam laughed and closed the door.

If only he'd stayed just a few seconds more…

--

Sam quickly made his way down to the kitchen only to find a sulky Dean glaring at their duffle bag that was innocently lying on Charlie's table.

"I found the Colt, you dumb ass." Dean muttered. Sam sighed and sat on the chair.

"Is Charlie still watching the game…?" he asked absent mindedly while staring anywhere but at Dean.

"It was in my jacket."

Sam blinked. "Where was your jacket…?"

"The one I was wearing." Dean sighed and sat across from his brother. "Sammy I havta tell you something and I want you to be calm and collected. I've gathered enough proof and evidence and I'm sure I'm right cuz I'm hardly ever wrong—"

"Right…"

"Here goes; Sammy…I think we're related to a blood sucking monkey."

The doorbell chose that very moment to ring.

--

--

--

Sorry for not updating sooner. **Please Review** and **NO FLAMES.**


	7. Family Matters

**Diclaimer: **I own nothing.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**NO FLAMES**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Family Matters**

"There's someone in your house."

Isabella Swan, better known as Bella blinked and eyed her boyfriend as he stood absolutely still. His perfect auburn hair swayed gentle with the chilly breeze and Bella had an inkling that maybe it was going to rain. But she stayed still as well, a habit she picked up from her boyfriend when she was nervous. She only grew more nervous when her boyfriend's brow furrowed.

"Edward…?" she asked quietly and bit her lip as he merely looked annoyed. Hopefully not at her, she thought.

Edward then scowled. "Damnit." He took her by the arm and started to drag her to his Volvo again.

"Edward! What are you doing!?" Bella tried hard to not snap at her boyfriend. "What's wrong!?"

Edward though stopped, turned around and looked her dead in the eyes (no pun intended) and held her gaze. She stood stubbornly though, refusing to melt at this particular point in time. "There are two people in there. Both men and they're talking to Charlie."

"Ooh…I see. I didn't realize talking with someone was a federal crime—" her retort was cut short as his neck snapped up and he started to stare at her house again.

"I can't read them. Both of them…nothing. It's like a buzzing, almost like I lost the signal. It's almost exactly like you."

Bella held her breath and stood frozen.

"Do you mean—the Volturi? Is it them!? Oh! Charlie! We have to—"

Edward quickly shook his head and pulled the panicked young woman into his arms.

"No. Whoever they are, they're human. I can still hear them but not their thoughts. However—" he eyed the brunette in his arms. "Their smell…it is in a way similar to yours."

Bella looked up confused. "Why would they smell like me?"

"We'll find out later. Let's go and get Alice then come back. Afterwards we can—" Bella used all her strength to rip herself away from him. He froze and slowly let and she looked away and tried to ignore the pained expression on his face.

"We have to see if Charlie is alright. Come on. Either I go in alone or you come with me." she didn't give Edward a chance as she rushed forward and opened the door. She turned back only to find Edward right behind her. "Come on Edward! Charlie might need help!" she whispered the last part knowing that he'd heard.

She rushed them both to the kitchen to see if her father was there but hesitated as Edward came to a stop. "Bella—I—"

Sitting in her kitchen were two complete strangers. Said strangers were eyeing them curiously and it was only then did Bella realize that Edward had stepped forward and blocked her from view.

One of them had the same color hair she did and looked boyishly handsome if not a bit confused. The other one, handsome in a more rugged way, however gave them a cold stare and his calculating gaze almost reminded her of Edward's own.

Everything was completely silent for a second.

Until the shorter of the two men snarled at them.

--

"Whoa, whoa…calm down everybody! I want no fighting in this house!"

Bella's father came in then and Edward had just enough time to asses this rather odd situation. He used his own body to block Bella's from view and stared at the two boys, for _boys_ they were compared to _him_ at least.

He could tell they were related, brother's probably, by the way they smelled. The shorter one looked like he was going to murder him and Edward inwardly smirked. Like a human could take him down…

"Now somebody tell me, what's going on? Or do I have to get my police badge?" Bella's father joked but Edward was in no mood to play pleasantries right now; the rest of the room must have felt the same way as no one laughed.

"Who the hell—" Charlie glared, "Who the _heck_ is this!?" the shorter of the two men spat and Edward rose an eyebrow at the open display of rudeness and hostility. Edward took this time to see if maybe he was mistaken; and tried to read the shorter one's mind…

_Nothing._

'Damnit' he thought agitated and lowered his gaze to subtly look at the other one but inwardly frowned as his own eyes met with those of the boy he was trying to examine.

This one felt different. Instead of the buzzing sound he received from the short one, this one gave off nothing. He couldn't get anything from this kid at all! In addition he felt something else…it was a strange sort of energy—

Edward could see the kid get annoyed and smirked when he tried to glare back. This must have made him angrier since his glare darkened. These two were interesting and amusing to say the least…

"Cha—Dad! Who are they!?" he heard Bella step to his side and he relaxed himself—slightly.

For the first time since forever, Charlie gave both him and Bella a sincere smile and Edward thought that maybe things between them had livened up…

"Oh…Isabella." He felt his girlfriend wince and reminded himself that the man causing her misery also happened to be her father. "Isabella Marie Swan, I'd like you to meet _**your**_ cousins. _My nephews_. My _**family**_. Dean and Sam Winchester. "Charlie pointed to them respectively. And Edward felt himself relax just a tiny bit more. At least they were Bella's family and Charlie did seem to trust them… " I have a great idea!"

Okay, Charlie _still_ hated him…

"Why don't you take them around the town! A tour! They've never been here. It seems like a nice time to spend _alone time_ with just family! You know, get to know them better and vice versa."

Charlie _defiantl_y hated him with a passion.

The one now known, as Sam looked as pained as Edward felt but his brother, now known as Dean gained a strange glint in his eye. "Um, I think we've pretty much got the whole town covered," Charlie's face visibly fell and Edward hid his gleeful smirk. "but family time sounds good… Whacha think Sam?"

'Sam' looked ready to protest and Edward thought that maybe, just maybe a little itty bit of him might like this Sam after all.

. "Getting to know _Izzy_ here sounds like fun."

'_Izzy…?_' Edward thought and used all his self-control to not start convulsing like his beloved was.

"But—I—and Edward!" Bella stammered and how Edward wished he could read her mind! Theirs as well!

Being in the dark right now didn't suit him at all.

"You understand, don't ya Edward?" Charlie had the gall to smile as brightly as he could and Edward could only nod.

"Yes, but of course Mr. Swan. Bella, I'll be heading…home. I'll be back _later_ okay?" he chanced a glance at his love to see if she understood.

Bella gave a small queasy smile before giving the faintest of nods. Leaving her _again_ with two males he didn't know was drilling a hole into his stomach but he gave a polite smile and tried to ignore the pain along with the initiative to maim, possibly kill—

"It was… _nice_ to meet you Mr. Winchester and…_Mr. Winchester_." He forced himself to say and hoped Bella was content and happy now…she should _marry_ him for this! Cousins or no cousins…

Suddenly the short one—er, Dean, made a move and Edward froze as he stretched his arms across both him and Bella. With a slight feeling of terror he realized he was actually letting this stranger touch him—

He just hoped Dean didn't notice how stone-like he felt.

"I knew Eddie and Izzy here would understand. Family time is essential and important. Who knows? We might not come back for ten years…"

Edward almost growled at being called 'Eddie' and hoped beyond hope that maybe Dean would keep his 'promise' because ten years sounded just lovely to him…

Bella though seemed to be at her wits end as she roughly pulled away from them. "Let me walk him to the door then." And she walked away…leaving him with _her_ crazy cousin who could pass as Charlie's evil clone…

Not that the man wasn't evil in his own way because he was…oh, he was…

"Ooh! Let me come! I wanna say bye to him too!" and he could practically feel Charlie radiating pure happiness at the thought of his nephew doing anything else…

Charlie really _did_ hate him…

As Edward walked away he glanced back at the other brother who seemed sympathetic. Sam though wouldn't meet his eyes and he was forced to look ahead again and pretend to be pulled by Dean. He could now hear Charlie laughing and hid his frown.

Bella stopped short at the door and gave Dean an expectant look.

"What…? Oh...right…you probably wanna kiss him or something now right…?" Dean looked slightly disturbed and Edward took this chance to move closer to Bella and before she could retort to her cousin, Edward claimed her lips.

The kiss was chaste and for once Bella honored the fact and slowly pulled away, no doubt due to her cousin watching but Edward smiled all the same.

Bella was perfect and beautiful in every way, if only she would agree to marry him…

"Don't I get a kiss too!?"

…and that moment was ruined.

Bella's face grew red and Edward opened the door and let himself out. He allowed himself a chuckle as he heard a slapping sound and frowned as both his beloved and her cousin let out a string of profanities.

Edward didn't miss Bella's shriek and declaration of sitting back in her room and he quickly made his way to her window and in a matter of moments he was laying on her bed as she came in flushed and red faced.

"_Cousins_!?" she asked herself and Edward chuckled ignoring her icy glare.

"And I seriously thought _my_ family was strange. Honey, I'm sorry but you take _that _cake."

Bella pursued her lips and sat down at her computer chair.

Edward smiled and then frowned. "Dean wants to talk to you." He announced. Bella quickly turned and raised an eyebrow. "I can still hear them talk…they're still human." He stood very still and Bella copied his actions. "They're here to tell your dad something."

Bella blinked, "What?"

Edward shook his head then quickly froze. His eyes though turned nervous and Bella held her breath. "What is it?"

"Dean…he felt me. I feel like stone." Edward muttered but Bella understood regardless.

"What else are they saying?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward stood silent for a few minutes. Everything of him turned to stone and Bella quickly shook her head to get rid of certain thoughts. Her boyfriend then chuckled a bit.

"What!? Come on! The suspense is killing me!" Bella pouted.

Edward chuckled. "Dean seems to think I'm the devil incarnate. Close but not quite." He showed off his teeth and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Why?" she asked, interested in why her cousin would come up with that.

"Simple. I drive a Volvo. And considering Emmett drives a Jeep then he must be G.I. Joe." He joked and Bella gave a fake laugh.

"Funny. _Really_ funny. Now what else are they saying…?" Bella leaned forward as Edward closed his eyes and listened.

"They—I…maybe that part I'll let them tell you themselves. "he mused and Bella scowled. "Dean just threatened cannibalism." He added.

"Lovely." Bella said dryly.

Suddenly Edward froze. Bella could feel her heart accelerate as her boyfriend gained that same look he always did when there was danger nearby. His whole body seemed tense and Bella was slightly afraid to ask what was wrong slightly fearing the answer herself.

She swallowed and leaned forwards as Edward and his piercing amber eyes looked right at her.

"Bella…they know I'm a vampire."

Gravity coupled with the shock led to Bella falling forward. A loud **BAM** resonated but Bella didn't even register it.

Her cousins were in town…and they knew about Edward.

-

-

-

Please leave a review. NO FLAMES.

Oh, FYI, this crosses over at the beginning of Eclipse...sorry for not mentioning that sooner.


	8. Insomnia

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing 'cept the plot. Everything else belongs to its respective owners.**

Okay, sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing but just bare with me. The beginning of the chapter takes place at night btw just in case no one got that. :p

Sorry I didn't update sooner… -pout- but between all my other stories (heh heh I started a new one, **Devastating Beautiful**) and the amounts of crap—I mean _homework_ my torturers—er I mean _teachers_ give me…its hellish.

**Please Review! No flames!**

**BTW thank you to all those who did review last chapter! I don't say thank you enough! Thank you 100x!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Insomnia**

"Ugh…can't sleep." Sam muttered. He kept rolling over and switching positions. Charlie's couch bed(1) felt very uncomfortable to him and Sam idly wondered if maybe sleeping on the ground outside would be…better. After about an infinity of restlessness Sam gave up. He lay quietly listening to the night. He heard cricket's chirping, the wind rustling the trees, a wolf howling and—

…_GLLLUUUGHHHH_…

…and Dean snoring.

Sam closed his eyes and groaned. Obviously tonight would produce no sleep for him. He sighed and sat up. He glanced to his right to see his brother in a near coma. Dean looked like he was out cold and if he hadn't been breaking the sound barrier with his inhuman snoring then Sam might have come up with the conclusion he was sleeping next to a corpse.

Sam sighed again and leaned back, he stared at the ceiling and thought back to today's events…and everything that led them to staying in this little town.

"_Here goes; Sammy…I think we're related to a blood sucking monkey."_

Dean's words kept repeating in his mind and he physically shook his head. Their cousin couldn't possibly be a vampire. There was no way. Even considering all the so-called 'evidence' that Dean had come up with. The girl seemed a little estranged and a little weird but considering she _was _family…that should have been a given.

Sam moved onto his side and stared at his hand. The same one he used to shake hands with the girl. He remembered the cold spot on her hand…and her panicked reaction to him touching it.

"_...I think we're related to a blood sucking monkey." _

Could Dean be right about this? Could they be related to something their father died to protect people from? From something Dean and Sam had chased after so ruthlessly? To something that had taken the life of their beloved mother?

"No…" Sam shook his head. Bella was just a plain girl. Nothing about her was strange at all. Even _he_ had more abnormalities than she did. Bella couldn't move things with her mind…Bella wasn't psy—

"_Mmm_…" Dean yawned in his sleep and Sam couldn't help but smile. "_Get away…not my…brother…"_ Sam's eyes softened even more. Despite Dean's outward sarcastic and grumpy mood, Sam above all people knew (including probably Dean), that Dean was a caring person. He did treasure those close to him.

"Sam…" Dean let out his name in a terrified whisper.

Dean loved him and Sam loved him back. They were as close as two brothers could get. (Although this wasn't always the case unfortunately.) They've been through hell and back together.

Hell… kicking demon ass could bring _anyone_ together.

Although that didn't stop them from fighting like cats and dogs occasionally. He guessed that fire and nice would always butt heads at times and that would never stop. But to form balance both were needed. One couldn't survive without the other…actually they probably could but everything else would probably get all fucked up in the process. He almost laughed out loud at this.

And then Sam remembered the gas station and Dean's bi-polarity and defensiveness. Sam was now not only restless but his curiosity was driving him insane. Deciding that now would be as good as whenever he turned to fully face Dean.

He watched quietly for a second, deciding what his course of action should be. Should he go with a gentle awakening? Or a not-so-nice approach? He was sure either way Dean would find a way to repay him for interrupting his beauty sleep.

Finally coming to the conclusion that Dean would kill him either way Sam raised his arm and tried as gently as he could to prod his brother awake.

_**Poke.**_

Nothing.

_**Poke. Poke.**_

Again nothing.

_**Poke! Poke! Poke!**_

Maybe he really _was_ dead? Sam tried again anyways.

_**POKE!**_

And now Sam frowned. He watched as Dean merely gave another loud snore before falling back into his coma. Okay…Obviously anything physical was out of the picture. Unless Sam resorted to something more desperate and drastic but he didn't want to wake Charlie or Bella up so he thought for moment.

"Dean!" he whispered and only received another snore. "Dean!" he poked his brother again and raised his voice just a bit louder. "Dean!"

This was impossible.

Sam sighed and was about to lay back down when he happened to glance back at Dean.

Dean was frowning but as Sam looked carefully, he seemed dazed and only half awake.

It was kinda funny.

"Dean? You awake?" he whispered and faced his brother again.

Dean yawned. "_MMmmhhhmmm_…" and he started to close his eyes again.

"Dean!" Sam quickly said again and whispered his question. "What happened at the gas station?"

Dean gave him a lazy look. "We filled the car with gas. What else?"

Sam frowned and tried a different approach. "Dean…what were you running away from?" Sam said this softly and hoped that his voice sounded innocent and hypnotizing enough.

Dean closed his eyes and gave another yawn. "Chick…"

Sam smirked. "Chick? What chick…?"

Dean gave a soft sigh. "…hot…"

Sam's eyes widened. "You were a afraid of a hot chick!? Or maybe—was she on _fire_!? _Dean_! Explain!" Sam whispered hurriedly, his curiosity now peaked at its full height.

Dean gave a loud snore before he seemed to choke. He woke up for a second, glanced at Sam and then promptly fell back asleep. Sam groaned.

"Wait…we were at a gas station so she couldn't have possibly been on fire…" Sam mused quietly and then lightly chuckled at his own assumptions. Desperation and curiosity drove him to think the weirdest things…

A noise upstairs snapped his attention away from his thoughts and he laid still, the sounds of his brother snoring were the only things vibrating through the room, so he waited a few minutes and after nothing happened he sighed. "Dean's right…I'm getting paranoid."

Sam groaned and stretched and prepared himself to try and go to sleep but another noise interrupted him. This particular noise was different though. It came from outside and it unintentionally made Sam shiver.

There was a wolf outside…and it was howling.

"Ugh…" the younger Winchester brother groaned and had no choice but to lay victim to insomnia as the wolf howls seemed to grow in number. What seemed to be one wolf howl quickly morphed into many and it seemed they were getting closer to the house. Sam shivered again and an unbidden thought suddenly entered his mind.

_Werewolves…_

"Great…as if huge bats weren't enough." He huffed and turned away from Dean and tried to, unsuccessfully he might add, drown out the howls and Dean's snoring. At that moment he couldn't help but be quite envious of the fact that if werewolves and vampires did storm the house, Dean would know nothing of it while Sam would be forced to be awake for ALL of it.

"…_stone_…" Dean muttered in his sleep and Sam was grateful that maybe now he had a distraction from all the noise and a detour from all his thoughts. He faced his brother again and noticed how cold he suddenly was. He eyed his brother through the darkness only to snort. Dean was hogging all the blankets.

"Selfish even in your sleep." Sam muttered and quickly stole back some of the blankets. Not much to his surprise, Dean didn't stir. He merely gave a loud snore. "Werewolves are about to eat us alive." Sam said mock seriously into Dean's ear.

He tried being nice before…but now he was just bored.

Dean merely twitched and began to mumble. Sam suddenly got an idea. He heard somewhere that you could influence people's dreams by whispering suggestions while they slept. This mostly happened in the REM stage of sleep. Sam quickly glanced down at Dean's eyes and noticed that they were moving while being closed. He grinned. Dean was currently experiencing REM sleep…which meant that Sam could have a little fun.

Sam bent low so that his mouth was inches from Dean's ear. "Dean…Dean…we're currently in the salad bowl you forced us into…" and then Sam stopped.

He needed something REALLY creative…something totally hilarious Sam could later use as blackmail.

"Barney…" he whispered. He grinned in glee as he saw Dean's form shiver. Oh, for the modern invention of a big purple and green dinosaur intent of sucking the living souls from children…

"…and Darth Vader." Sam's conscience told him that Dean might find a way, _an even crueler way_, to get back at him for this later but Sam's short attention span egged him to continue. This was way too much fun. "They're planning on taking over the world."

Dean whimpered and Sam buried his head into the pillow. It was the only thing he could do to keep from laughing. Restlessness didn't really suit him…but it made for great laughs.

After a bit Sam looked up. He could feel his own face burn from all the laughing. He eyed his still brother before grinning evilly. In a dark and low voice he muttered the icing to the cake. "And they just stole your car."

That did it.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he bolted straight up into a sitting position. Sam had but a second to smother his face into the pillow and fake sleep but his laughs made his frame shake. He could practically feel Dean's eyes looking him over. His own breaths were being cut short by the pillow and it only made him laugh harder.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him. Sam's laughs quickly quieted down as guilt rushed to the surface. He could practically feel Dean's concern.

"Hey Sammy…" his brother whispered. "Stop crying." He said gently.

Sam froze and he tried his hardest to not explode from laughter. Dean thought he was crying…?

"I had that same nightmare…stupid dinosaur…stole my car." Dean huffed angrily.

Sam then pressed his legs together. He smothered his face farther into the pillow and squashed down the urge to pee. This was too funny…

"Do you think this might be another part of what's going on here? Shows us our greatest fears or something…?"

The seriousness in Dean's voice made it all the more pathetic. Sam felt the laugh trying to slip past his lips so could do no more than squeak his answer to Dean before shaking his head rigorously into the pillow. "Don't…think so!"

He felt the bed shift.

"You alright there Sammy? Looks like you're in pain…" Dean commented. Sam's bladder whole-heartedly agreed but he knew that moving would only cause him to start laughing. He had to calm down…and hope Dean didn't say anything else remotely hilarious.

"I havta admit…if this is some weird brainwashing thing…they're good." Dean said all of a sudden.

Sam choked. He felt his face scrunch up and he couldn't help but let a few gasps through.

"PPppfftt…" he let out and tried to calm himself. He felt the bed shift again and hoped beyond anything that Dean was going back to sleep. Sam let himself look up a bit to notice that Dean seemed wide-awake now.

Oh, crap.

Dean began to speak then, "I was thinking…ya know how you're you know…?" Dean made a little motion with his hand signaling his head. Sam's laughter quickly faded away as he sat up and glared. "I don't wanna say crazy…so I'm gonna go with 'not right in the head'."

"Yes?" Sam gritted out between his teeth. Dean merely gave him an 'innocent' look before tilting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe…it's not Bella." He said simply and then turned back to Sam's direction. The youngest Winchester brother merely raised an eyebrow but didn't grace the statement with an answer. Dean shrugged. "I was thinking…Bella's totally weird."

Sam felt the insomnia leave him as the urge to just drop down into a very deep sleep engulfed him. I guess talking to Dean had that affect. But Dean continued, probably not aware his monologue was reaching nearly deaf ears. "Her boyfriend however…_weirder_. I can't explain it but every time I see him…it's like…a warning bell in my head, ya know?" he turned to face Sam who was finding the wallpaper more fascinating.

"Dean?" he yawned.

Dean looked hopeful. "Yea Sammy?"

"…goodnight."

Dean didn't seem to take this very well as he prodded his brother's side. "Come on Sammy! We have lots to talk about! Ricardo or whatever his name—"

"Edward. His name is Edward." Sam said lazily. His eyes almost closed.

"Whatever. Anyways…he's pale, he's hard as a fucking rock, and he sometimes speaks like one of those dudes from those old movies. Ya thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That maybe all this hunting has finally rotted both our brains and sense of perception? For all we know, Charlie is an alien from Mars and we're being subjected to some form of Candid Camera where all our actions are being filmed and nothing we thought was real is real? Cuz really…I'm tired now so goodnight." Sam tried to roll over but Dean had other plans.

"Wow…you use bigger words when you're half-conscious. It'd be cooler if you weren't downright shitting with me. Come on you lazy bum! Edward equals vampire, which in turn makes Bella equal lunch! We gotta save her!"

Sam rolled over and eyed Dean lazily this time. "If he wanted to eat her don't you think he'd have done it by now?"

Dean's eye twitched. "That's not the point."

"Then pray tell what is it? Cuz I'm tired and tomorrow we seriously have to tell Charlie about dad." Sam rubbed his temples in an effort to wipe the sleepiness away.

"At the gas station…" Dean began. Sam perked and sat up, all his attention on Dean now. Dean who seemed reflectively thinking suddenly smirked in a smug way. "Got your attention now then?"

Sam groaned. "Just tell me already!"

Dean kept looking smug. "There was this girl there…"

"Yes…?" Sam prompted.

"…she was filling up her car."

"Mmhmm?"

"That's it." Dean deadpanned.

Sam felt the blood pool up in his face and he blurted out the first thing he could think of damning the consequences. "I spent half the night torturing you for _that_!?"

Dean blinked. "Eh?"

Huffing, Sam turned around and laid down. "Goodnight…asshole-brother-of-mine."

There was a slight pause.

"Is it _that_ time of the month Sammy? Cuz your bitchy mood swings are starting to get on my nerves. Psshh…that's not the end of my story though. This girl…she was gorgeous. Like model slash goddess gorgeous. Everything a perfect woman should be. Blonde wavy hair and a body that…_wow_. There are no words that could describe the eye candy at that particular moment."

Sam snorted. "All that proves is that you're a pervert. Now leave me alone."

"She looked like she was gonna eat me. And not in the 'good' way."

Sam slowly let his eyes open. "Eat you…?"

"Yea…like go Hannibal Lector on me…"

Sam closed his eyes. "That was probably your libido warning you, you might start to malfunction if you don't get laid quickly."

"Your sarcasm has no affect on me. Remember…I'm the king. Of. All. Things. Funny."

"Yea…the only thing funnier is probably your looks."

"Brat."

"Love you to Dean. Night."

"Edward's a vampire."

"You're just giving Charlie and incentive to kill him. Which he probably will…so you might wanna keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Are you kidding? We can't let Charlie do the dirty work! We havta help too!"

"I was kidd—oh. Nevermind. Goodnight Dean…don't let the vampires bite."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Sam sighed before drifting off to sleep.

----

----

"—so he left her then came back…?"

These were the first words Sam Winchester heard as he woke up. He groaned and rolled to his side expecting to find his brother beside him.

Dean wasn't there though.

"That's right. Bella was in shambles. It was like living with a robot for months! I tried to send her to live with Renee but she wouldn't have any of it! I guess she kept hoping that _he'd_ come back or something…" there was an edge of anger to the voice and Sam squinted around the room for a second before deciding the voices were coming from the kitchen.

"Really now…so the whole of the family just left without a word? Hmm…quite strange I think."

That had to be Dean.

"Bella came around eventually. I thank the Lord for Jacob Black. He brought her back from the hole she dug herself into. They became quick friends. His father is one of _my_ best friends I'll have you know. Billy Black."

There was a pause and Sam used this time to quickly get out of bed and slightly put everything back into order.

"Jacob…Black. You said they were part of an Indian tribe?"

"That's right. They live down at the reservation at La Push. Nice family all around. You know Sue and Emily? They live down there too. I like to go down and visit and eat dinner sometimes…"

Sam stood still. This sounded a lot like an interrogation. Hadn't Charlie noticed? After all… he _was_ a cop.

"And this Jacob…notice anything weird about him?"

"Jacob? Sweetest boy around that's for sure. He's quite nice and polite. I told you, Bella and him got along great until…_he_ came back."

Sam sighed and quickly entered the kitchen. He saw that both men had cups of coffee in their hands. Charlie signaled him to a chair, which Sam gratefully took. Dean however merely gave him a nod before turning towards Charlie.

"Ya think there's a way to get a hold on this Jacob dude?" Sam merely yawned and managed to steal Dean's coffee away. The older Winchester didn't seem to mind and let Sam take a few sips. After the first sip Sam realized why.

The coffee was black and tasteless.

Sam made a face before sulkily leaning forwards with his elbows on the table. He held back a yawn as he tried to stretch. Charlie chuckled a bit at his 'coffee face' before getting up. Dean quickly followed.

"I don't see why not. I guess I could invite Billy over and ask him to bring Jacob…of course that's a given seeing as Billy can't drive anymore…" he said off-handedly. "I'm sure it'd be fine. Bella would love it too. A nice family type dinner. Is that alright?"

Charlie turned to both brothers. Sam merely grunted while Dean grinned. "Tis fine with moi."

Charlie chuckled. "Alright then."

Thus Dean began to set his plan in motion. Sam could only guess at it seeing as he really didn't want to know. All he really knew was that he really wanted to leave the town of Forks and do other things like face a man-eating demon or a bunny rabbit with demonic powers.

Because something was telling him that something bad was going to happen…and he seriously didn't want to be around when it _did_ happen.

--

--

--

Un-betaed by the way…

1. You know those couches that turn into beds. That's what I'm talking about. :)

**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A NICE THANKSGIVING BY THE WAY!**

Read and review!

Till Later

Twilight Soldier


End file.
